


【金霏x辛杰】相逢恨早（END）

by chunyuduanqiaoren



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: 419, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunyuduanqiaoren/pseuds/chunyuduanqiaoren
Summary: 假如金霏先认识的是没画眼线的辛杰并且他们约了一炮。





	1. Chapter 1

“……所以呢，你要跟我走吗？”

金霏是不确定该不该后悔昨晚说了这句话的。  
他摸了摸怀里还在熟睡的小孩儿的头发，虽然毛绒绒却还是硬得有点扎手，并没有因为刚刚的缱绻性事变得柔软。墙上的时钟已经走过九点，他从未在这么晚还赖在床上过；就如同他也没有过这样，在大清早和一个素昧平生的同性别同物种、只是年龄上有几岁差异的小家伙——有几岁呢，他也不清楚，他猜至少有七八岁吧——来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
这是他们的第二次。一昼夜，十二小时之内，第二次。   
也是他刘金霏人生之中的第二次，虽然这事说出来会有些难以置信，或许还会被人嘲笑。  
幸好他觉得自己表现得还算差强人意。

手臂被压得有些发麻。他正在犹豫要不要叫醒把自己当枕头这个小没良心的，小没良心的就醒了——但也只是睁开眼睛朦朦胧胧地看了他一眼，软软地哼唧一声，然后开始在他怀里蠕动，似乎除了调整姿势并没有其他的打算。他实在忍无可忍地捏了一把埋在胸口那张小圆脸上的婴儿肥，“小家伙，你不起床吗？”  
对方又紧紧闭上的眼睛没睁开，只是浓密的睫毛抖了抖，“几点了啊哥哥……”  
他们没有互通姓名，所以他叫他哥哥，他叫他小家伙。但这两个称呼被他们运用得如此熟稔，仿佛已经在一起多年过。

“九点二十了吧。”  
“诶诶诶诶——！”  
小孩儿终于精神了，使劲揉了两下眼睛，从他怀里跳出去奔向洗手间。水龙头哗啦啦的声音唤起金霏些许奇怪的冲动——毕竟他今早还没上过厕所。洗手池前的小家伙正在把大把凉水往脸上撩，扑噜噜地揉鼻子，活像一只玩水的小狗狗。金霏走到他身后，在他微微撅起的屁股上轻拍了一巴掌，小孩儿就浑身一震僵在了那儿。  
金霏忍不住笑，“没事，你洗你的，我……我不干什么。”  
以为这小狗狗是个日天日地的泰迪，原来只不过是个腿短屁股翘的柯基。他是不打算再干什么，但是小孩儿被吓到的样子实在可爱，让金霏忍不住想再拍拍他屁股——毕竟他们的第二次就是这么开始的。  
而第一次的理由可能要复杂一点。  
当然复杂也只是比起第二次而言；作为一次露水情缘的起点，它实在有些太简单了。  
简单到几乎不存在。

那天他为参加一个半比赛半综艺的节目，千里迢迢飞来上海。相对于让他和陈曦轻车熟路上过好几次央视和卫视的北京，上海这个大都市让金霏多少是感觉有点陌生的。他站在东方明珠脚下，只觉得夜空里的灯火颜色都显得艳气几分。陈曦一下了飞机就让几个战友给找去喝酒，他就独自一人出来，吸几口比帝都湿润些的“雾气昭昭”，然后就不知道为什么忽然也想来个自我麻醉。  
可能是预料到接下来的日子足以把他半温不火的状态来一个天翻地覆。  
不知是魔都人民见多了走过红毯的重量级明星而懒得大惊小怪，还是山海关以南的大多数人连春晚的语言类节目都不看的缘故，无遮无拦地走在大街上的金霏并没被任何一个路人喊出过姓名，简直辜负在中央台露过的那些脸。所以他拣了个不醒目的酒吧走进去，又拣了个不醒目的角落坐下来时候，也就自斟自饮得毫无压力——  
万一明天录完节目火了呢。他自嘲地想，当然那只是万一。大概率还是和陈曦继续窝在哪个角落做一块发光的金子，只不过上面依旧堆满稻草。好处就是，这样敞开了满大街跑的机会有的是，不像他们班主已经得戴口罩出街了……  
然后他就觉得，自己可能是终于被认出来了。  
不然现在坐到自己对面来的这个blingbling的小家伙是什么玩意儿？

那是个看起来二十出头的大男孩，脸盘儿有点圆，眼睛有点大，头发毛绒绒的大概有点好摸。对了，blingbling的意思是，这孩子眼睛里有光。不知道是酒吧晦暗灯球的五彩折射，还是黑夜给了他黑色的眼睛让他来找光，总之这个时候的小孩儿，在金霏心里还是只小猫而非小狗。  
他被小猫亮闪闪的眼睛看得实在有些耐不住了，开口问，“怎么了，你认识我吗？”  
小孩儿一脸天真地摇头。  
“不认识，我就是觉得你长得挺好看的。”

酒吧里在放《Hotel California》，不很吵闹，舒缓的音乐留出一点空隙，让那孩子清脆却微显飘忽的北方口音声声入耳，听着有点亲切。收到了赞美的金霏想，这孩子也真是没见过什么直溜黄瓜。  
这世上好看的人那么多呢。  
你个屁大点的小孩儿，怎么就敢对一个刚见面的、一看就比你老奸巨猾的人，露出那么毫无防备的邀请呢。  
何况还是个男的。  
小孩儿的炽热视线照得他发热。他想说，小朋友你这么盯着我看没有意义的，我对男的又没兴趣。  
可这没点儿创意的拒绝，从一个说相声的嘴里说出来实在是有辱门风。所以金霏就推了推眼镜，努力从锐利的视线中营造出一丝危险，抱着九成九把人吓跑的把握微笑着问：  
“——所以呢，你要跟我走吗。”  
  
结果小家伙认真地望着他点了点头。

金霏开始怀疑自己内心那句“对男的没兴趣”是不是在自欺欺人。他以前是没发现自己有这种属性，但要命的是，在糊里糊涂带着小家伙随便找了家旅馆走进去的时候，他心里竟然一点抗拒的声音都未响起。诚然身后的小孩儿可可爱爱的，端端正正的，虽然没有怎么惊为天人，但也找不出什么让人讨厌的地方，连脸蛋上的婴儿肥都只是让人忍不住想捏一把——  
这不是重点。  
重点是，这种事儿，他真没干过。  
……无论和男的还是和女的。

所以为什么来呢，就为了在对上一个全无交集的小屁孩儿的时候，不至于显得太没见过世面被吓得落荒而逃吗？  
也许那点度数不高的酒精，多少刺激了他久未顺利分泌的荷尔蒙。这是唯一的解释，他想。

小孩儿本来只是乖乖垂着头跟在他后面，倒显得他像个心怀不轨拐人来开房的衣冠禽兽。房门一落锁，小东西开始暴露本性——也只不过是像个幼体金毛一样，黏人地扑在他背上，怯生生给他一个有点僵硬的背后拥抱，撒娇的样子好像要把他认证了正牌男友。  
金霏不知道是不是自己摆出的气息太过冷冽，不然这孩子何以由酒吧里的天地不惧，变成了如此惹人心疼的模样。小孩儿的手环到了他腰前，开始不老实地找他皮带扣子。他正好有个借口按住那还挺灵巧的手指，努力用依旧沉稳却温柔许多的声音问，“……你是把我当成谁了吗？”  
“谁知道呢。——可能是当成我下一个男朋友了吧。”  
身后传来的声音笑得轻飘飘的，让金霏觉得自己多虑且多余。他有些焦躁地继续按紧了小孩儿的手，“下一个？那上一个什么样？”  
小孩儿失了兴致似的，把手从他手底下使劲抽回来，气鼓鼓地往床上一坐。  
“就没有上一个。哥哥你怎么那么没幽默感呢。”  
身为一个相声演员，金霏感觉遭遇了自己职业生涯里最大的失败，可那声软糯糯的“哥哥”，似乎搔到了他心脏上的某块痒痒肉。他在小孩儿对面床上坐下，看着小家伙抱住大枕头把脸埋进去的样子，忽然一颗心就整个儿化成了水。

“你就确定你得管我叫哥哥呀。”他笑。  
“不对吗？”小家伙眨着眼睛再度打量了他一个上下来回，“你肯定比我大——”  
金霏打断他，“那你至少得让我知道你多大呀，小家伙。”  
小孩儿歪着头看他，“……反正我成年了，都过法定婚龄了。哥哥你不用害怕，你这不算犯罪的。”  
那声音里有些强装出来的硬气，让金霏忍不住想要伸手摸摸他的头。成年差不多是真的，够法定婚龄也许是假的，他猜。  
他开玩笑似地乐了一声，“……可我觉得挺有罪恶感的。你还没毕业吧，学什么专业的啊？”  
“……民族舞。”  
对方扭过了脸，也许是不高兴了，也许是不敢看他了。金霏尴尬地轻咳一声，“好了，我就再问你最后一个事儿，行吗？”  
小孩儿扁着嘴不再出声。金霏当他默许。  
“那……你总这样儿吗？”他向前倾倾身子，极力使自己的姿态低下去些，“在酒吧里……看上一个顺眼的陌生人，就跟人家开房去吗？”

这回小孩儿可能是真的恼了，噌的一下站起身，枕头也甩在了地上，嘴也嘟了起来。  
“哥哥我猜你是当警察的吧？民警片儿警还是户籍警，扫黄还是查户口？您不想做的话就直说，咱俩都别浪费时间。”  
“行啊小家伙，嘴皮子挺利索。”金霏仰起头看着他笑意渐浓，“你看我这个身板儿像是能当警察的吗？”  
不知道为什么，被他夸“嘴皮子挺利索”的时候小孩儿身体僵了一下，本来看上去转身要跑的，这会儿站着没动。金霏不知怎么的有点后悔，走过去轻轻碰了碰他的手腕子。  
“……我没说不想。你要是想的话，我什么都不问了，咱们现在就开始，好吗？”

小孩儿终于抬起脸，认真地看着他，眼睛里那光芒又闪动起来。就在金霏以为他要反唇相讥的时候，小家伙忽然一头扎进了他怀里，手臂紧紧地箍在他背上，脸埋在他颈侧轻轻磨蹭。无关情爱，也无关欲望的，就像找到了一个避风港般的忽然无比依赖，让金霏产生一种错觉——现在约炮都要从撒娇开始联络感情的吗。  
像他这样子能出来随便约人的小家伙，不是最应该避讳假戏真做的吗？  
“对不起啊哥哥……”小孩儿扑在他胸口，声音酥酥麻麻的，“我不是怕你问，你问这么多其实我挺高兴的……你比他们好，他们什么都不问，扑上来就……”  
这孩子都经历过什么呀。金霏听着他湿漉漉的声音，心口莫名有一阵揪紧的疼。鬼使神差的，他偏过头，亲了亲小家伙的耳朵。  
“你别怕。”他说。


	2. Chapter 2

“你别怕。”他说。

那是一句极其简单的承诺，却好像包含了所有。不会强制，不会玩弄，不会亵渎，也不会纠缠——金霏单方给自己设定的桎棝多得奇怪，多余得超越所有签立誓约的爱情。不管419还是for one night，只要做爱就是爱，买卖不成仁义在；他一边在心里感慨自己怎么这么押韵，一边歪在床上翻着手机临时抱佛脚地查询俩老爷们儿上床要注意些啥。  
小孩儿一个人在浴室里哗啦啦地冲澡，婉拒了他一起洗的提议，不知道是欲迎还拒，还是单纯害羞——行吧，更好，免得露怯。  
他有那么一瞬间脑洞大开地想，说不定这小孩儿也是个刚上路的新手，一样在装得轻车熟路呢。他这么大的孩子，合该最怕被年长几岁的人看轻的；可那又怎么会在刚才，对他露出那么脆弱的眼神呢。  
水声在他胡思乱想的时候停了，小家伙两手扯着搭在脑袋上的毛巾开了门，白里带粉的毛巾盖住他被水汽蒸得越发打卷儿的头毛，像在cos一只耷拉耳朵的兔子。金霏按灭了手机，定定地看着眼前的人。小孩儿莫名把浴袍系得紧紧的，只在胸口露出一点并不粗糙的肌肤，一点都没有勾引人的意思，眨着水汪汪的眼睛看他，问：“哥哥，你要去洗吗？”  
金霏没回答，却对他招招手，温和地笑，“过来。”  
小孩儿听话地几步奔过去，从床尾爬上去蹭到他身边，经了片刻的犹豫，忽然大胆起来分开腿坐了上来，微微压住他的脚踝。浴袍下露出来的皮肤轻贴着他，透出一点热水冲淋后的燥热。小家伙不怕死地顺着他裤带间摸进去，试探着去揉捏他腰间的肌肉，继续问着那句废话，“哥哥你不去洗吗……？”  
你这么压我腿上我怎么去洗。金霏这么想，手却不与脑子同步地开始配合小孩儿的动作，一边轻轻扒开他的浴袍，一边逗他，“不着急。放心，你哥哥我挺干净的。”  
小孩儿愣了一下，忽然又微微歪了下头，小声说：“我也挺干净的。”  
金霏一时怔住，才想到要去校正一下自己语句里无心生出的歧义，就听见小孩儿继续咬着嘴唇小声解释，“我……我都让他们戴套的……不是，我是说我不是那个，我……”

他说了半句越抹越黑，不知不觉差点把自己描述成个money boy，又不知道怎么修正才好，红着眼睛着急起来的样子让人一时竟然不舍得下手。金霏哑然失笑，刚笑出一点声又生生憋回去，伸手去揉小家伙通红的眼角。  
“我明白。”他说，“我也得戴呀，你帮我吗？”

小孩儿还真的红着脸帮他戴上了套子，水蜜桃味儿的，散发着甜腻而艳糜的香气。被小孩儿灵巧的手指碰到根部的时候，金霏心底竟然生出那么一丝小小的奢望，然而这奢望随着小孩儿接下来的动作又渐渐破灭——对方的动作虽然还不够纯熟，但绝不是没有经验的，就连那点焦灼，那点战栗，都可能只是在面对陌生人时必然生发的紧张，而并非因为这是第一次——  
等小家伙俯下身去用嘴含住他那里的时候，金霏清楚地知道自己心存的侥幸彻底无意义了。那被舌尖和手指一起挑逗、而顺利硬挺起来的欲望，就那么被小家伙灵活地吞吐着，前端被隔着蜜桃味的薄膜一点点濡湿，仿佛要滴下成熟果实的汁液。金霏有些不明所以地烦躁起来，和身体上的极度舒适引发奇怪的矛盾。他伸出手去碰碰小孩儿的脸颊，放轻声音说，“……别弄了。”  
小家伙听话地停下了动作，慢吞吞地放开唇舌，让嘴里的庞然大物慢慢抽离出去，却留下一脸委屈的模样。  
“怎么啦哥哥……你是不是嫌我做得不好……”  
他嘟着嘴小声地呢喃着，用两个指尖轻轻拭过湿润的嘴角。金霏看着他，呼吸越发沉重。他觉得，也许该控制一下自己，不然说不定下一秒就要沦落为小孩儿口中“什么都不问就扑上去”的禽兽。可小家伙大睁着亮晶晶的眼睛在给他期待，手也并没有老实下来的，在他的腿侧佯装无意地四处爬挲着；他只能在理智和欲望都濒临破界之前，故作聪明且自持地，向小孩儿动动手指做出邀请：  
“你坐这儿来，”他向自己腿间瞥一眼，“自己来，好吗？我怕弄疼你——”

那双亮晶晶的眼睛仿佛被他认真的语气欺负到了一般，忽然就变得水汪汪的，好像眨一眨就会有水珠儿滑落下来。金霏纳了闷儿，自己也没说什么过分的话呀。小家伙可怜巴巴的表情已经差点勾得他要开口道歉了，可他刚动动喉咙，大腿上就瞬间又被沉甸甸压了下来。  
小家伙再度爬到了他身上，这回把两腿分开一个更大的角度，撑着他的肩膀慢慢抬起腰臀，用后面试探着去摩擦他蓄势待发的顶点。那里浅浅漾出一股别样的潮湿，是和水蜜桃不同的清香味道，滑腻腻的包裹住他，一点一点毫无障碍的吞吃殆尽。金霏连气息都几乎凝滞，把怀里已经软成一小团的孩子紧紧抱住的时候，听到小孩儿在他耳边嘟囔，“哥哥你挺坏心眼的嘛……你怎么知道，我都准备好了？”  
金霏觉得自己挺冤，然后想了想还是未做解释。小孩儿在浴室里时那哗啦啦的水响也许掩盖了一切，也许那就是他“准备好”的时候；他心头忽然泛起些许遗憾来，隐约觉得有什么美妙的景色被错过，接着又开始默默咒骂自己真的愈发接近衣冠禽兽。小家伙皱着眉头扭了扭身子，下面的小口把他含得更紧，却没有下一步的动作。他只是搂着金霏的脖子蹭蹭，又在人耳垂上轻轻咬了一口，似乎在责怪对方的胡思乱想。  
“哥哥……”  
小家伙泡沫似的声音，在金霏耳边蓬蓬松松地绽开，“你亲亲我啊……哥哥……”

本来也是真的想亲亲你呀，金霏如是想。但一个简简单单的亲吻，被提前一步要求出来，忽然就变得格外可爱又可怜。小孩儿的大眼睛在他面前闭得紧紧，睫毛紧张兮兮的在发抖。他在别的人面前讨要一个吻的时候也是如此小心翼翼的吗——金霏只是想到个不完整的画面，心率骤然像是错漏了一拍。  
他探过脸去，嘴唇轻轻覆上小孩儿抖动的眼睫，然后是鼻翼，嘴角，最后才试探地贴上那饱满的唇瓣。小孩儿是比他急的，在被他碰到嘴唇的那一刻探出一点舌尖来，大着胆子拨弄他的唇齿，把水蜜桃的味道都裹挟进去。  
好甜。金霏想。他拥紧了怀里的小家伙，贪婪地呼吸着围绕在他们周身的旖旎味道，大概是套子和KY还有沐浴露的香气混杂在了一起，连气息都甜得五彩斑斓。他们下面的敏感地带还在紧紧咬合着，每一次亲吻都带动一分似要点火的摩擦；可此时金霏几乎要自傲于自己的控制力，还能温柔而优雅地，指引着小孩儿一路向上慢慢抬起身体，把全身最可爱的地方一分一寸送到他嘴唇旁边，任他亲吻舔舐。  
本来不过是一桩互相纾解欲望的交易，他们却无端把它做成一场互为抚慰情感的约定。  
小孩儿在乳头被逗弄地含住的时候颤抖得更厉害了，金霏安抚地摸摸他的后背，把那颗挺立的小玩意儿从齿间放开，在周围印上一个虔诚的吻。  
“怕我咬你吗？”他试探地问，小孩儿咬紧了嘴唇没有给他回应，却搂他脖子搂得更紧。到底是年轻了好几岁的躯体，这会儿大概已经忍得不太耐烦了，扭动着腰把他慢慢绞紧，似乎在叫嚣着想被尽快占有。金霏揉了揉怀里小家伙的头发，得到一个落在耳后的回吻，半亲半咬的，混杂着野蛮的催促和撒娇的邀请。他知道小孩儿是彻底放松下来了，这才挺了挺腰，向最深的内里进攻过去。

“呜……”  
小家伙发出一声抵着喉头的哽咽，金霏吓了一跳，放缓了动作小声问了句“疼吗”。小孩儿却埋在他肩头噗嗤乐了，嗔怪地在他后背上挠了一把。  
“你别进去那么深呐，哥哥……太深了咱俩都不舒服的……”  
他两手撑在金霏肩上，向上提了提腰，把硬挺而火热的柱体从自己后穴里缓缓拔出一点，让顶端停留在内壁某个不可言说的角落，再晃动腰身和它轻轻触碰，“这儿……就这儿，能记住吗，哥哥？”  
金霏有些被这小屁孩儿教育的挫败感，可一看到小家伙认真又害羞的样子，那点挫败也消失无踪，代之以一种被可爱击溃、而心甘情愿受教的愉悦。他抬头看向小孩儿的眼睛，回以更加认真的点头，“记住了。我试试看，你看是不是这样子呀。”  
他这么说着，把小家伙往自己怀里紧了紧，试验般地开始再次律动。小孩儿又伏在他肩上呜咽起来，这一次的声音柔软了些也甜了些，让金霏知道自己多少是让他舒服了。小家伙身上是有些肉肉的，手感正好，只是锁骨处还是凸显得有些硌人；他便忍不住凑上去轻轻亲吻，唇齿磕碰之间听见一点抗议的呻吟，大概是成功留下了印子。  
图什么呢，金霏在心里给了自己一声低低的嘲笑，可还是没有停。小孩儿同样发热的性器直直地竖立在他们小腹之间，随着他身下的顶弄节奏，逐渐涨硬得更加明显，可没见这小家伙自己伸手去抚慰。金霏倒是先分了点神，伸手放在那里想要帮他碰一碰，却被小家伙眨眨眼睛拨开去，小声说，“……别。”

闹什么呢，不难受吗。金霏想要开口问，可是小孩儿先一步亲了上来，堵住他要冲口而出的疑惑。他们用舌尖继续搜刮彼此的口腔，把残存那点甜味都品尝罄尽，剩一点果味的津液顺着嘴角延出一条透明线路来，被小家伙淘气而意犹未尽地吮去。金霏听见他趴在自己耳边说，“哥哥……你真的挺厉害的呀。”  
抵在小腹上的东西前端已经泛起潮湿，有什么黏腻的液体在一点点渗出来。金霏隐约有点明白小孩所说“厉害”的意味——应该是种称赞，却不知为什么系紧了他的心口，连带着交合处如潮的快感一同袭来，几乎就把他绞杀窒息。些许不甘从他心底翻涌上来，他有那么一瞬间想要把骑在身上的小混蛋掀翻在床上，反客为主的狠狠把对方欺负到哭出声来；可那些作茧自缚的承诺拦阻了他片刻，也就在这片刻之间，小孩儿在他身上动得更加放肆，紧紧包裹着他的湿热甬道在肉柱周围拼命缠绵着，似乎要把他榨干一样，却久久未能成功。  
“慢点……小家伙，你这样不会疼吗。”  
金霏终于忍不住开口打乱小家伙引诱他的节奏，但身体却诚实无比地继续配合着对方，卖力地在那可爱的隐秘空间里恣意侵掠。小孩儿放开了搂紧他脖子的手，眼神恍然已有些失焦，眼眶也已因快感而湿润，却调皮地蹭着他额头咯咯地坏笑，开心得像是偷吃到一颗被藏起来的糖果。他这样子勾得金霏有点恼火，再度伸过手去试图帮他宣泄一下，小孩儿却依旧拍开了他的手。  
“别闹了……哥哥……我没关系的，你不想多舒服一会儿么？”

那双大眼睛在说出这种话的时候显得格外天真无邪，金霏忍不住闭上眼发出一声沉重的喟叹。  
罪孽深重。他想。不能这样了。不能这样了——大脑深处有无数个声音在叫嚣，理智在唤他警醒，欲望在拖他沉沦，情感在安慰他反正为时已晚。而小孩儿似乎并不清楚他的所思所想，依然无辜而可恶地在他身上乱动，纠缠着抚弄着咬噬着，淘气得像发现新玩具的猫儿，偶尔会让金霏错觉自己才是被吞吃入腹的那一个。  
顶端的快感再度在小家伙毫无章法的吞吐中被引逗到极致，而金霏惊异于这时候自己还能有闲暇去担心套子的质量——精液如果进入肠道，有可能会导致承受的那一方感染发烧，刚才他在手机上翻到的科普清楚地这样写着的……  
颈间猝不及防的微痛让他忍不住轻嘶了一声。怀里的小猫咪变身小狗狗，不满地咬了他一口，他听见小家伙往自己耳朵里轻轻吹气，抱怨地小声呢喃，——哥哥你在想什么呢。是我还不够可爱吗。  
够了。当然够了。金霏在心里回答。就是因为你可爱成这样，才不想弄伤你，弄坏你，不想让你有一点难过呀——  
他的所有回答，堆起来积攒成一团喷薄的烈火，最后在短短一瞬间奔腾掠过脑海，化成热浪从欲望顶点喷涌而出。被他搂紧的小孩儿几乎在同时发出一声急促的喘息，带着哭腔和满足意味的，如丝如绵从耳膜直钻进金霏心窝里，让他慢慢松开双臂，把不知是累得还是装得柔弱无力的小家伙放在腿上，摆成一个足够轻松的形状。小家伙在枕到他大腿的时候眼睛睁开条缝，是疲倦到不行却格外开心的弯弯笑意，有心无心地在冲他眨着。

金霏的注意力又跑到了错误的地方，他向下望了一眼，心里倏然一紧。小孩儿想要用后庭的刺激达到高潮的目标看起来没有完全成功，腿间那根可爱的肉柱仍然半勃着歪在那里，前端还在不痛不快地吐出半透明的浊液。他想也没想就伸手去握住那里，不顾小孩儿带着惊吓和疑惑的呻吟声，专致而小心地帮他撸动起来。  
“嗯……”小孩儿一开始还抗拒地扭了扭身子，不知是被快感侵蚀还是力气耗尽的缘故，最后还是放弃了抵抗，还开始乖乖配合金霏略显笨拙的手。到底还是外部的刺激来得直接而强烈，小家伙剩的那点没发泄净的东西，没一会儿就交代在了金霏掌心里；他偷眼去瞟了一下，故作羞躁地嘤了一声，把整个脸转过去往金霏腿间一埋，表示暂时拒绝交流。  
金霏没理会他那不知真假的小个性，只是遵从本心的，伸手帮他理了理汗湿的卷发，叹一口气。  
“你说你这小家伙……怎么那么喜欢折腾自己呀。”  
他感叹完，忽然想起什么似的，转头确认了一下方才被打结丢在一边的套子，又不放心地伸手去探小孩儿身后。小孩儿被他吓着般的一缩屁股，却听见金霏自言自语的嘀咕，“……没弄到里面吧……”  
看来没有。金霏终于负责且放心地确认完毕，正收回手来准备调整个姿势让两人都躺得舒服点，小家伙却赖在他腿上不打算动。金霏隐约感到什么湿润的东西从对方眼角逸出来，不禁慌张低头，“小家伙，你怎么啦？”  
“没事儿哥哥，”小孩儿揉着眼睛抬头给他一个顽劣的笑脸，“生理反应。”


	3. Chapter 3

金霏冲完澡出来的时候，小孩儿正窝在床头把自己蜷成一个团子，圆圆的脸压在枕头上显得更圆，脚尖缩起来一半钻进被子，安静得像个只有眼睛会闪动的大型玩偶。电视频道还是金霏之前随手调到的江苏台，正在重播不知几周前的《非诚勿扰》，光头主持人十年如一日地引荐着五个男人和24个女人互相忽悠，乐此不疲。金霏看着小孩儿呆呆的眼神，不禁笑出声来，坐到床边去戳了戳他的鼻尖，把小家伙唤回神来。  
“你居然喜欢看这个。这不都是老阿姨们爱看的吗？”  
“嗯……我还行，”小孩儿闷闷地低下头，“我妈挺喜欢看的。她老惦记让我报名去。”  
“那你怎么不去呀。”  
金霏顺着他的话茬顺口问了一句，换来片刻的静默，房间里一时只有男女嘉宾牵手失败的音乐在电视里回响，吟唱着那句伤感的“可惜不是你，陪我到最后”。小孩儿难得忘记遮掩的黯然眼神，像根刺似的把金霏的心生生戳透。他恍然大悟的暗骂自己犯傻，因为答案太过显而易见；但小孩儿把这个显而易见的答案换个路径，回答得轻描淡写又理所应当。  
“我上那儿干什么去啊。要是有女孩子看上我了，那多麻烦。我这么才貌双全——”

他勉力用一脸自负盖住刚才眼里的伤感，抬起头来，等着这个好像嘴还挺毒的哥哥给自己一句“小家伙你还挺自恋的嘛”，却意外的未能如愿。他只看见自己在其他人脸上从未见过的、担心和疼惜的眼神，还有想伸过来摸摸自己的头发、却犹豫着刚抬起一点又缩回的手，听见金霏有些沉重却反而显得更磁性的嗓音，轻声问他，“那怎么办呢，你以后……难道一直这样儿吗？”  
“以后啊——”  
小孩儿扭过脸，发出一声刻意拉长的喉音。正当金霏以为这个问题确实值得逃避，而且被他逃避也无妨的时候，小家伙忽然一头向他扑了过来，好像预测准了会被接住似的，直直地栽进他怀里。他就这么被小孩儿撒娇似的压在床上，下意识地伸手揉了揉埋在怀里的毛绒绒小脑瓜——  
有点扎手。他恍惚想起听老人说，头发硬的小孩儿性子都倔的，心却极容易软。  
“不会一直这样儿的，”小孩儿伏在他胸口，似乎是听着他的心跳节奏一字一顿地说，“要是有一天，我遇到一个特别特别喜欢的人……”  
金霏倏然觉得自己的呼吸慢了半拍。小家伙继续说下去，“……那我就把他带回家，给我爸我妈看，然后告诉他们，我要和这个人在一起，一辈子，都不会换。”

太难了。那太难了。金霏想，隐约觉得心头有阵阵揪着的疼痛。世界再大也只是空，多少合理合法的男女守着一纸证件在同床异梦；就算抛开取向与性别的障碍，两情相悦这种梦幻般的事还是那么难，何况是对这个像没头苍蝇一样四处乱撞的小屁孩儿而言。是，这个年纪这个心气儿，谁能阻止他去渴望去寻找一场灿烂多彩的恋爱，可为什么一定要用这种方式呢——他在怀里小孩儿的脸上掐上一把，有些气恼地皱起了眉头，却什么也没能问出口。  
小孩儿反抗地晃晃脑袋，摆脱他对自己脸颊的蹂躏。他把鼻尖顶在金霏胸膛上蹭了蹭，弄得他心口又痒痒起来。  
“……其实我毕业了，我都开始上班了，”他嗫嚅着，忽然开始交代起金霏未曾求证的一点真实，“我们……公司里都是年轻人，还大都是男的。这些哥哥们都特别好，对我也特别好，就可惜一个个直得跟钢管似的……”他忍不住小声乐了一下，“就我们老板不是，但是也没招儿，我们老板娘比他还帅呢。”  
“要是我再不找一个自己的男朋友，哪天在这些同事哥哥里喜欢上一个，那就惨啦。”小家伙抬起头，笑嘻嘻地做出个看似轻松的结论，懒洋洋又趴回金霏胸口。

那你看我行吗。金霏差点就冲口而出，可现实太过沉重，未来太过虚缈，将他刚萌发自心底的一丝勇敢扼杀得奄奄一息。小孩儿像是毫无觉察似的，忽然撑起身来一脸好奇地打量起他，“对了哥哥……你是不是演员啊？”  
金霏回他一个无奈的笑容，“你见过一米七二的演员吗？”  
小孩儿翻个白眼，“我还见过不到一米六的呢。谁规定演员身高有标准的——主要看气质嘛。”  
不到一米六的演员，是说郭德纲吗，如果他算的话。金霏压下差点笑出声的冲动，摇摇头否认小家伙濒临命中的猜测，“我这工作……怎么说呢，算是个……手艺人吧。”  
“那也一定是手艺人里特别厉害的吧？”小孩儿眼睛发亮地望着他，“反正我就觉得你肯定特别厉害。至少是能上电视的那种。”  
金霏避开他的炽热目光，苦笑，“哪个频道给手艺人上电视啊？”  
“CCTV10呀，状元360，”小孩儿特认真地歪着头，“我们老板说过，三百六十行，行行出棒槌……不是，出状元。”  
你们老板怕不是听过卢鑫玉浩的相声。金霏憋住笑想。  
“行吧，那你多看点儿CCTV10，说不定哪天能在里面见到我。”  
他拍拍小家伙的手背，笑意渐渐变得勉强起来，差点儿就要说“有空也看看中央三”，却吞了回去。  
不是所有在花花世界里被乱花迷过眼的孩子，都能看得起枯燥繁复、又多规多矩的曲艺生涯的；他生怕相声——这两个十几年来潮来潮涌之后终于渐见繁华、却仍然在相当一部分人眼中味同嚼蜡的字眼，足以再度打灭小孩儿眼中明媚的花火。他真的怕。

“你明早不上班吗小家伙？”他看一眼窗外漆黑的天色，推推扒在自己怀里开始睡眼惺忪的小孩儿。小家伙乖乖地从他身上爬开去，哼唧着说，“……十点。”  
正巧跟电视台召集的时间一样——来得及睡一个十足的懒觉，金霏想。小家伙已经爬进他身边的被窝，占好了枕头。金霏活动一下被他压麻的手臂，掏出手机给陈曦发了个消息：“在朋友家住了，明天直接电视台集合。”  
没回复。这大哥看来也是喝得够呛，算了明早醒来应该能看到——金霏回头瞅一眼两腿夹住被子、已经用横七竖八的姿势开始入眠的小孩儿，在心底轻轻叹一口气，推开了洗手间的门。在年久失修的门轴发出“吱呀”一声皱响同时，他恍惚听见身后的小孩儿轻轻喊他，“哥哥。”  
不是睡着了吗。是梦话吗。他停住要往洗手间里迈的脚，没敢向前，也没敢向后，就听着那个柔软的声音在身后轻轻呢喃：  
“我好像有一点喜欢你了，怎么办啊，哥哥……”

金霏猛然冲进洗手间去，回手关上门的动作却轻得悄无声息。他在里面用力拧开水龙头，把头直接埋进洗手池里，调到最大的水流如瀑布般冲过他的后脑，冰冷而沉重。

金霏不知道第二天早上把自己叫醒的是什么。也许是长久自律作息的生物钟，也许是根深蒂固的练早功的习惯，也许是昨晚用冷水冲头的后遗症——耳边犹有水声在哗哗地响，他一度以为是自己把自己折磨到耳鸣了；努力晃了几下头，才发现真的是水声，从洗手间里传来的，和昨晚他冷静头脑时打开的一样震耳，即使同样被小心翼翼地，妄图被隔绝在同一扇陈旧的木门以后。身边的床铺空空荡荡，怀抱里也空空荡荡；他蓦然发现找不到昨晚半梦半醒之间钻过来要他抱着睡的小孩儿，慌慌张张地跳下床去，才在木门的玻璃窗口里望见一个模糊的人影儿。  
手机显示不到六点。金霏缓缓胸口几乎上不来的气，站到洗手间门前，轻轻在那窗玻璃上敲了敲。  
“小家伙，你没事吧？”

打开门的小孩儿并没像他预想的一脸迷蒙，眼神似乎比他还要清朗透明，只是关掉水龙头的动作有点仓皇。金霏盯着他，“你干嘛呢？”  
小孩儿把视线撇向别处，“……洗个脸。”  
他脸上和头发上干燥得像刚被电吹风烘干过一样。被金霏狐疑的眼神一照，小孩儿立刻机灵的找补上，“刚要洗……”  
水龙头被欲盖弥彰地再度旋开。小家伙生硬地弯下腰，往自己脸上草率地撩了两把水，在水花儿里咕噜噜地问，“怎么了，哥哥你要上厕所吗？”  
金霏嗯了一声，试图从他身后狭窄的空间挤过去走向里面的马桶。小孩儿看着他发呆，依然猫着腰，小屁股撅起来把逼仄的洗手间通路挡去一大半，不知是有意还是忘记给他让开条道。金霏哭笑不得地在他屁股上拍一巴掌，“发什么愣呢傻小孩儿！”  
傻小孩儿本能地往回缩了一下，可怜巴巴地转过身去给他让出道路，臀部在金霏未能迅速收回的手心堪堪擦过，残存的柔软触感让人想起旖旎的昨夜。金霏努力装作若无其事的，越过他站在马桶前，下身隐隐涌起热度，却绝非因为便意。  
时间是一日之计万物俱起的清晨，地点是埋葬一切隐私的洗手间，人是昨晚刚刚拥抱过的看不透的小家伙，虽然他此时盯着人的目光显得有几分呆。场面尴尬且紧张得一触即发，金霏停下解裤带的手转头对小孩儿苦笑，“你是不是以为这么看着我我还能尿得出——”

忽然投进怀里的小型重磅炸弹把他生生撞了一个趔趄，他下意识地伸手搂住小孩儿的腰，感觉到温温热热的气息扑在颈窝里。正想开口调侃一句大清早的撒什么娇啊，小家伙却动了动下巴，嘴唇刚好蹭过他的耳廓。  
“哥哥，”小孩儿的手不老实地向下摸过去，“我觉得你现在想上的应该不是厕所吧……”

金霏发现之前对这小混蛋的那点怜惜实属多余。这就是个得寸进尺的小妖精——他想着，狠狠扳着小孩儿的肩膀把他推到对面，几乎是连搬带抱的弄到洗手台上。冰凉的理石台面唤醒他一点残存的理智，让他有余裕还能注意到旁边架子上的浴巾，雪白得在粗陋的洗手间里格格不入，是在期待被玷染的颜色。他扯下浴巾来给小孩儿垫在屁股底下，生怕他着凉，缓过劲来又重新将对方的双腿慢慢分开，小家伙却判若两人地退缩开去，抽回了被他握紧的脚腕。  
“对不起……”小家伙并起刚刚被扳开的膝盖，红着脸小声认错，“套子……没了，我就带了一个……”  
金霏如被一泼凉水劈头浇下，试图去帮小孩儿爱抚下身的手讪讪地收回来。被如此轻易挑起冲动又轻率拒绝，他意外的没有什么火气，只记得凑过去给小孩儿额头上留下一个轻柔的亲吻，低声说，“……抱歉，是我太急了。”  
然而他试图向后退开身子的下一秒就被重新勾回去，小家伙探出的脚尖轻轻拦住他的去路，继而是凑过来圈住他脖子的手，和落在耳侧的致命呢喃。  
“别忍着啊……哥哥……”

疯就疯吧。死就死吧。金霏吻住小孩儿的力道几近粗暴，再次把对方压在洗手台上的时候差点连预告般的抚慰都忘却。小孩儿终于受不住地发出一点点吃痛的呻吟，金霏便豁然醒转了放松一点力度，把一串歉疚的轻吻印在他眼睑上，顺便吮去眼角那些也许依旧是生理性的泪水。小家伙身后的穴口柔软得十分争气，大概是昨晚狂热缠绵的余温还未退却，被金霏的手指侵入一点点进去，就痴缠地缩紧，里面还流着不知是没清理净的润滑剂还是泌出的体液，湿淋淋地染透他指畔粗糙的茧子。本来就没穿整齐的浴袍松垮垮地滑落下来，露出年轻而稚嫩肩膀上的流畅线条。金霏怕他冷，腾出另一只手来给他拽好，又被小孩儿淘气地甩脱，扑上来硬是和他肌肤相贴，贪婪得像要吸尽他身上最后一度的温暖。  
“哥哥，”他声音很轻，却很急切的在喊金霏，“快点……”  
金霏狠狠地挺腰进入那狭窄的甬道，贴着洗手池边站直的姿势让他更加顺利地深入小家伙的身体。小孩儿抓着他的手往自己胸前放，引着他捏住小巧的乳尖轻轻逗弄，本来粉嫩的一点儿被刺激了没多久就硬起来，周围泛开一圈紫红色的晕染。他好像周身都是冷的，又都是暖的，带着金霏的手不知往哪里放好，似乎哪里都想要他去摸一摸抱一抱；金霏也就顺应着他，一边在他胸口和肩颈四处印下吻痕，一边放肆地抽插他身下的小口。被柔嫩的肉壁含紧又火热擦磨的快感一时几乎能把他逼疯，他却还顾着注意怀里小家伙微微的颤抖，搂紧了人贴在对方耳边问，“难受吗……？”  
小孩儿拼命摇头，把腿努力张开更大的角度，似乎在向他索要更深的侵占。金霏开始有些怀疑怀里是不是换了个人——昨天晚上那个煞有介事教他这样那样的小家伙被藏起来了，取而代之的是这个满眼无知无助无措、只像在情欲中溺了水求他救赎的孩子。他掏尽昨晚刚刚学到的一知半解，回想起让小孩儿露出最舒心表情的时候，试着放轻力度，却仍然大开大阖地在小孩儿身体深处挞伐。  
他向来在学习上是有天赋的，情事上看来也不例外。把呜咽声一直闷在嗓子里的小家伙终于轻轻叫出声来，可才刚发出一个潮湿的破音就马上紧紧抿住了嘴。金霏凑过去啄一下他咬出牙印儿的唇，轻声说：“叫出来吧，没事，我又不笑你。”  
小家伙这次没有很听话，整个脸埋在他肩膀上再也不吭出声儿来。金霏有些气恼地在他臀上惩罚般地捏了一下，小孩儿才失口嗷了一声，比被顶弄得舒服时还要格外啘转，招得人连魂儿都能散去几分。他睁大那双水汽氤氲的眼睛，气鼓鼓又湿漉漉地冲金霏眨巴着，还没等嗔怪出声，身子里最要命的地方就又被变着法儿狠狠撞了几下，然后紧跟上的，是金霏落在他睫毛上的轻吻。  
“嗯……不行，你别……啊……！”  
金霏听见小孩儿哭出声来了，才开始有点懊悔是不是欺负得太凶了。初入佳境的他是难免控制不住自己的，何况刚刚对他全盘托付、一转眼又铺陈出几分矜持的小孩儿实在太可口，不管是有心还是无意，都勾得他情难自持。他探过指尖去，帮小孩儿擦擦湿透的脸颊，柔声道歉，“对不起啊，小家伙……”  
“没有……没事的……”小孩儿自己也伸手抹眼泪，噙着泪珠儿的大眼睛弯出笑意，好像无论多少疼痛只要一个吻就能治愈。金霏俯身过去吻他，带着无关情色的疼惜与宠爱揉揉他发烫的耳朵。唇齿分离之后小孩儿一口咬在他肩膀上，留下一个蕴着眷恋的齿痕。

他们继续在亲吻和爱抚的空隙里恣意地交合，直到两个人一起到达爱欲的顶点。金霏从小家伙在自己怀里微微的颤抖猜到他是快要射精了，想也没想就伸手去帮他摸那里；小孩儿此时也许是没了力气不再抗拒，一声不吭地任他摆弄。他被金霏的手指再次逗弄到不得不咬住嘴唇、才能让丢人的哭喊不跑出来的时候，沮丧地发现这人在手活儿上也气人地无师自通。  
发泄那一刻小孩儿还是徒劳地哭出来了，连带着身后的蜜穴都一起瑟缩着收紧。金霏闷哼了一声，被小家伙用后庭绞紧的快意让他大脑空白了几秒，回过神来时才想起他还没来得及从温柔乡里抽身而退，更糟糕的是，他到底还是射在对方身体里了。

从小孩儿身体里慢慢抽离的金霏是慌乱的，小孩儿却还乖乖地坐在洗手池上，歪着脑袋呆呆地看着他。白浊的精液从他两腿间溢出一点，很快渗进身下的浴巾里，染出一片肉眼难以分辨的湿痕——这是金霏逃避地躲开小孩儿目光时撞见的景色，而小家伙随着他一起移动视线的时候也愣了一下，然后迅速红透了脸，以不易觉察的幅度偷偷并拢了两腿，想要把刚才还完整在金霏面前展示、并引诱他长驱直入的那一片禁区遮掩起来。金霏顾不上逗他，只是手忙脚乱地把他从台子上抱下来，让腿脚发软的小家伙靠在自己肩膀上，一边伸手拧开了浴缸的热水龙头。  
小孩儿可能是终于缓过神来了，晃一下他的手腕，糯糯地喊了声哥哥，“我自己来……我自己能弄干净的……”  
浴缸里的水平面在缓慢地上升，蒸腾出迷蒙的雾气。金霏回头看一眼迟迟不能续满的水池，转回身来，用浴袍重新裹住小孩儿汗湿的身体，顺手在他大腿内侧抹了一把，帮他擦去顺着腿淌下来的东西。小家伙的脸红得更厉害，扭过脸去不看他，靠在他怀里的身子却越发绵软。金霏安抚地拍拍他，“乖。就这么点儿事……还不能让我负个责任么？”  
小孩儿终归是没再拗他，顺从地偎着他，静静等到热水盛满了大半个浴缸。金霏草草扯下自己身上已经七零八落的衣着，再把小家伙轻轻抱进水里安顿好，自己才跨进去，用拥抱的姿势把小孩儿整个圈在怀里，再慢慢帮他清理出留在体内的精液。小孩儿通红的侧脸几次在他眼前晃过，他努力控制自己几回，最后还是忍不住凑过去亲了亲，庄严得仿佛在完成一场仪式。

把小家伙抱回床上比他想象的轻松，圆圆脸颊的小孩儿比看起来要轻上许多，搂住他脖子的乖巧姿势更让他省力不少。太阳悄悄爬上远处地平线，通透的光芒刺破窗帘，向他们昭告早上已经降临。金霏看看手机，把被子给小孩儿拽拽好，说，“睡个回笼觉吧。”  
录制节目的集合时间一分一秒地接近了，搭档不知收没收到他的短信，也许在小家伙睡熟的时候他应该及早离开。金霏坐在床边就陷入了那么一会儿的思考，小孩儿就从身后贴住他，含含糊糊不知在说着什么半梦半醒的话，传过来的体温竟荒唐地近乎一种家的感觉。他的逃离计划就这么彻底崩解，取而代之以一种沉沦的任性，带他鬼使神差地翻身上床，把小孩儿搂在胸前，闭起了眼睛。

九点二十五分。  
导航软件里清脆的女声在机械地模拟播报着到东方电视台的路径。幸好小旅馆离电视台并不远，金霏看着手机计算路程，打个车过去正好能赶上。小孩儿手脚利落地洗漱干净穿好了衣服，站在洗手间门口，有些不知所措地望着他。金霏收起手机重新打量了他一番，想，这小家伙怎么看起来比昨晚傻了点儿呢，是一过午夜十二点要切换模式么。  
这是什么设定，灰姑娘吗。  
小孩儿插着裤兜站在他面前，脚尖在地面划出不安的轨迹。金霏有些想给他一个亲吻作为告别，可窗帘已经打开，日光洒满房间，一切都在宣告魔法已经消失，任何没了夜色掩饰的亲密都将被视作矫情。他想了想，只能从裤袋里掏出张叠得四四方方的小票，递给小孩儿，一不小心露出在自家包袱铺后台常用的前辈口吻，“去，帮哥把押金退了。”  
小家伙捏着那张小票怔了一下，哦了一声一溜小跑地出去了。金霏把视线无意识地投向凌乱的床铺，清点一下手机手表之类的东西，正打算在小孩儿回来之前不告而别，门却被忽然再度推开，小孩儿气喘吁吁地靠在门框上瞪着他，手里攥着几张粉红钞票。  
金霏讶然回头，小家伙噘着嘴把五张百元纸币硬塞进他手里。  
“你情我愿的事儿，咱俩得AA，”这孩子好像是气性一上来嘴就开始加速，报账流利得像背贯口，“押金是三百，还有我昨晚看见你给了前台三百八的房钱，给你我那一百九十，你还得找我十块。”

金霏抬手推了推眼镜，试图用折射来挡一挡被吓到的眼神。小孩儿讪讪地往后退了两步，“哥哥你要没现金的话扫码也行，……只扫付款码，不用加好友的。”  
他的语气软了点儿，神色却比刚才更坚决了几分，一脸清算到底然后分道扬镳的打算，把金霏挂在心底那点多余的绮念通盘磨灭。金霏看着他动了动嘴唇，最后也没说什么，只是摸了摸另一边口袋，竟然真的摸出一张十块钱来。  
小孩儿并没急着伸手来接，金霏也没急着递过去。他回手碰运气似的一把拉开床头抽屉，里面乱丢着几页便笺和一支铅笔，是旅馆里常见的配置。他把十元钞票在床头柜上铺开，刷刷写下一串数字，递给小孩儿。  
小家伙看着那串１打头的数字，若有所思地看着他。金霏向他走近两步，揉了一把他的头发。  
“……我的电话。要是你……以后有什么心事，不知道能跟谁说的话，可以打给我。”

十元钞票被小孩儿对折起来，小心翼翼地揣进上衣口袋。他点头小声说了句再见，飞一般地跑了出去。  
“不许花掉了！”金霏在他身后大声喊。小家伙的影子早已消失在楼梯尽头，和他告别的场景活像一个中学生刚从家长手里领了零用钱。  
金霏站在楼道的这一端，手抬起来轻轻捂住揪紧的心口。他不知道该为那个远去的身影祝祷些什么，是愿他早一点遇到那个“特别特别喜欢”的真命天子，还是在下一个夜晚继续徘徊在灯红酒绿之中，永远这样朝秦暮楚，见异思迁地，对下一个他“觉得还挺好看”的男人露出邀请意味的天真笑容。


	4. Chapter 4

“我说，你昨晚艳遇去了？”  
陈曦盯着金霏的脖子冷不丁来了这么一句。金霏在电视台大厅的空调里骤然打个冷战，下意识地往脖子上一摸。细薄的伤口已经结痂，他感受着新皮肉生长的痒，眼前迅速浮现起昨天窝在自己怀里啃人的小混蛋。当时没在意，现在想起来怕不是该去打个疫苗；小孩儿还真像泰迪，连那头毛儿都一样的卷。空调的冷风顿时不那么给劲了，取而代之以一种不该在此时出现的燥热，还有此生大概就此无缘再见的怅然。  
可那不是将近而立之年该有的真心错付。一场幻梦，早该醒了。  
“啥玩意儿。”他打着哈哈斜着眼睛心虚地看陈曦，“哥你联想力太丰富了，这就……蚊子咬的。”  
“……嘿。”陈曦揣着手坏笑，“这蚊子牙印儿还挺齐——”  
操。金霏心里暗骂小兔崽子下嘴忒狠，连个扯淡的余地都没给自己留下。陈曦三分放肆，五分没溜，七分八卦地用扇子杵他，“哎，在哪儿遇见的？那姑娘多大？什么模样儿啊？……”

金霏没答他，也没法答他。正式录制一时还不能开始，一百多个说相声的在群魔乱舞，在导演发话之前没人愿意老实呆着，有的四处乱窜，有的到处加微信，有的直接原地眯觉。陈曦还在后面拽他，“跟哥都不能说说？没劲了，没劲了啊你——”  
“说什么说，这眼看要比赛了谁跟你说这个，”金霏顾左右而言他地挥开搭档，“我四周转一圈儿哈，观察观察敌情。”  
“你观察哪门子敌情。咱们俩才是人民公敌知道吗？……”陈曦自觉没趣地斜他一眼，转脸开始去琢磨那边儿找了个大矮胖子搭档的漂亮长腿姑娘是什么来头。

金霏乐得自在地四处顾盼，熟面孔真的不少，那边儿是亲师弟李寅飞和叶蓬，再那边儿是老伙计陈印泉侯振鹏；再再那边儿是上过春晚拿过全国冠军的张番刘铨淼，别看旧日成绩喜人，现在紧张得没样儿，瘦得跟黄大仙似儿的张番正在扶墙自闭，圆滚滚脸像个小熊的刘铨淼则在一边给他呼噜毛儿。  
“哎我说你放松点儿，放松点儿。……没事啊咱俩肯定能行，几个厉害角儿就吓着你了？咱俩也不次啊，再说你看我刚才在大厅里还捡十块钱——这是好彩头哎。”  
“要说你捡个钱捡得也寸，”张番蔫蔫地抬起头来，“这年头儿哪容易见着十块钱啊。ATM出来是一百，公交车投进去是一块。你还能捡着十块的——拿来我看看你那彩头是不是假钞。”

上一秒还在看着这俩人怂样而偷乐的金霏，下一秒心就忽然提了起来。有什么预感，说不上好的不好的，在他胸口盘旋着就快要冲出嗓子眼儿。他走上前去，一左一右拍拍这哥俩儿的肩膀，俩人“妈呀”一声跳了起来，一脸被抓包的表情，也许是因为刚才说的“厉害角儿”包括了他和陈曦在内。金霏往旁边墙上一靠，笑得一点都不心虚，“这么巧吗兄弟？我可巧刚才丢十块钱呢，你拿来看看是不是我丢那张。”  
陈曦从后边跟过来，“别闹，你丢人不丢人。人家捡个钱你都要蹭个财气儿，你自己出门没捡着钱就算丢是怎么的？那是人德云社的家风，咱不讲究这个。”  
刘铨淼这时候已经把那张十块钱掏出来了，递出去也不是揣回去也不是，就皱巴巴的一团捏在手里。金霏没心情继续跟他们贫，只是推推眼镜扫上一眼，心就直沉下去。  
是那张。是他写了电话号码塞给小孩儿的那一张。铅笔字没来得及磨灭，还又黑又粗的印在钞票上，露出几个熟悉的尾数刺痛他的眼睛。

一个小时之前还历历在目的景象在他眼前回闪，小孩儿揣好了十块钱，要说没说的几个字只剩下两个“再见”，跑走的时候眼睛里还闪着亮莹莹的光，不知道是不是要哭。他还在痴心妄想着哪一天，也许自己将近要把这一夜绮梦忘却的时候，手机上会出现一个未知来电，地域是遥远的，号码是陌生的，只有声音是熟悉的，紧张或是兴奋或是委屈地喊他，哥哥，你还记得我吗——  
没有那一天了。没有那一天了。也许想要找一个特别特别喜欢的人、一起过一辈子的说法，都是骗人的，也许亮晶晶的眼睛和通红的眼眶，都是假装的；也许小孩儿迈出他视线的那一刻，就翻个白眼骂声傻子，随手拿钱在路边买了根冰棍儿……  
不对呀。  
要是路边随手花掉的钱，怎么会这么巧又出现在几十公里之外，就在这个大厅里——就在他身边，被人一大早捡走呢？

金霏猛然转头，力度之大几乎把脖子牵了筋。周围穿梭涌动的人群交织成一张密密匝匝的网，挡住他本就不高的视线。方才那抹莫名的预感在胸口蒸腾得愈发激烈，托着他的心脏勒着他的喉咙，牵着他的目光扫射整个大厅，却没能寻见他预想中那个身影。他在熙熙攘攘的人声里拼尽全力静下心来，心想也许那张钞票的再次出现只是个惊人的巧合，也许是小孩儿跌了一跤把它摔丢了，再被大风一路吹到了电视台；也许刚才那一眼瞥见的几个铅笔字是别人写的，只不过和自己的号码有点撞车……  
这鬼扯得连他自己都不信。  
他一个来自北京的唐山人，而小孩儿更不知道家居何处；他们就这么在偌大宇宙的一个中转站里碰撞，擦肩而过的缘分或许用尽了前世的五百次回眸。第二次邂逅的机率是邂逅的平方，他试图用一个电话号码锁定，可那把锁被人从另一边就这么无情拆解，拆剩下的不甘与疼痛碎落一地，摆成一张嘲讽的笑脸。一个眼看要三十的大老爷们儿，金霏想，还真他妈的就这么栽在……  
谁？——那是谁？！

他忽然睁大了眼睛，抬手托一托鼻梁上的镜架，死死地盯住远在大厅另一端的人影。圆圆脸卷卷毛，和脑海里翻来覆去回放的轮廓完美重合，只是半背过去的身影看不清五官，一身紫色的大褂仿佛套住的是个从未相识过的人。金霏连呼吸都忘记，脚步也似粘在地面——  
怎么可能。他耳边有一万个声音在追问命运，怎么可能，然后接收到命运一万个声音的反问，怎么不可能。

嗓子是清清亮亮的，嘴皮子是干脆利落的，还有曾经和他交握时他注意到却忘记深究的，指尖上和自己位置相似的，极像是练快板磨出来的茧子。不然何以至于，他们谁都没敢冲破露水之欢的下一道防线，多少次相互探究身体之外的禁区，却每一次都留好退路；可惜地球是圆的，他们的退路南辕北辙，背对背也终于在另一端相遇——

想都未及多想的，他撇下身后的陈曦，大踏步赶过去。周围的同行们略带诧异地看着这个圈内“优等生”，就这么失魂落魄跌跌撞撞地冲破人墙，拍着别人的肩连说了好几声“借过”，才来到他刚才看见熟悉人影的位置，却什么也没有抓住。小孩儿躲开他了，金霏亲眼见着，就在他四处推开别人喊着借过的时候，惊着了他的猎物；小孩儿在那转头一瞥对上他视线的瞬间睁大了眼睛，然后如惊弓之鸟向反方向逃了开去，转眼又消失在他视野里了。

逃什么啊。逃得了吗。逃得开我，你还逃得开这要人命的机缘巧合吗——  
金霏忿忿地想着，游荡回去找陈曦的样子仿佛灵魂出窍。他不知道自己茫然的神情在别人眼中有多呆若木鸡，只听见陈曦在旁边嚷着你中什么邪了要开录了，然后就被扯向舞台人群。他两脚移动得有如木偶，只有目光忽然又锐利了起来，死死盯住前方那个紫色的身影——小孩儿躲开他后奇迹般地不知从哪绕了一圈，神出鬼没地回到了大厅里，和身边同款紫大褂的搭档无知无畏地站在了人群头一排，首当其冲地对上镜头。  
小家伙，还挺特么的不怯场啊。金霏隔着几排人群望着他的背影，一边咬牙，一边对之后的竞演忽然横生期待。导演的画外音在演播厅上空响起，指挥着选手们在郭德纲和张国立两个“召唤师”，也就是主考官之中二选一。陈曦在身后推推他，悄声合计：  
“甭问，咱上老郭那边儿比划比划呗？一来不差能耐，二来不用避嫌。”  
金霏微微摇了下头。他眼见着前面的紫色人影和旁边搭档凑头商量了一下，最终留在了场地右边。陈曦以为他没听清，又推了他一把，这回金霏扭脸回来了，指指脚下光圈，低声说，“……张国立。”  
“嘿，你这——”陈曦皱眉不解，但见金霏神色坚定，也就没再异议。

选张国立的选手数量，活生生照着郭德纲那边少了一小半，看来不怕死的人还是多。导演一声令下，站好队的选手们呼啦啦地兵分左右，涌进了两边侧厅。金霏故意放慢点脚步，落在大队人马后边，等前面小孩儿的身影蹦蹦跳跳看不见了，才跟陈曦一起往里走，一边小声说，“坐后排吧？”  
陈曦应了声，“行，听你的。”他知道金霏素来喜欢低调的，也觉得后排反而更容易纵观全局。没想到小心思在大场面里全然无用，他俩刚在后排找好位置，就听见张国立在召唤师席位上招呼：  
“金霏陈曦是吧？来，你俩上头一排来——对就坐那儿，我待会儿得好好看看你俩。”

老前辈显见是做过功课了的。金霏浑身一震，他只看见在头排边上的小孩儿背影也轻轻震了一震，想要回头，却似乎未敢。应该是已经打听着自己的名字了，他猜。陈曦小声叨咕“还低调不了了呢”，傻乐着挤上头排，正要挨着他之前观察了好久的长腿漂亮姑娘。金霏走过去，没好气地往旁边推他一把，“那边儿去！没看人家都按左捧右逗坐的么！”  
陈曦哭笑不得地嘁了一声，往旁边挪了个座儿。金霏才发现，他和小孩儿还是足足隔了四个人的距离，这四人中还包括了一个弥勒佛似的胖子又厚又圆，是长腿美女的搭档，把他试图望向小孩儿的视线拦得密不透风。他想要抻着脖子去偷看一眼都不能，大综艺的场面他也是见过的，镜头底下无处藏身，等会儿的一言一行只怕都要被收了去，再被后期大刀阔斧一番，面目全非。  
罢了。正好，安心录节目吧——迟早要掏个空找这小家伙算一算账，还怕他跑了不成。  
他如是给自己灌下一颗定心丸，就此心无旁骛地正襟危坐，以为能一路平静无波，等到整场初赛结束。

可惜天不遂人愿。头一对选手上台表演时，他就听见右手边传来一声脆生生的“加油”。友好的掌声确实是响彻全场的，客套性的“辛苦”也是碎碎糟糟所有人都在念叨，可落在金霏这里，满心满耳朵就剩了那一个轻飘飘的小嗓门儿。他在站起来鼓掌的间隙往旁边偷瞟，小家伙大大方方地拍着手冲台上大声叫好，看都没看他这边一眼，怕也是不敢丝毫转头。  
连摄像老师都被吸引了注意，特意挪着镜头过来，照着欢呼雀跃的小孩儿一顿猛拍。真行——金霏想，靠给别人喊好儿能拿个全场最佳。如是的桥段重演了能有七八回，他心里的焦躁愈演愈烈，恨不得两步越过身边的长腿美女和胖弥勒佛，一把给小孩儿薅起来，吼他，——现在喊得厉害，一会儿嗓子疲了怎么办？你还要不要演你自己的了？  
小孩儿就跟听到他心里话似的，竟真的消停了两回。再有人上场，也只是乖巧地站起来拍手，不直着嗓子喝彩了。这一消停反而又把金霏的心揪起来，该不是真的嗓子疲了吧——他忧心忡忡地想着，却在坐回去的时候，瞥见了小孩儿冲旁边他那搭档点头，看来是听了那人的劝。他依旧看不到那两个紫色大褂的正脸儿，只注意到那给小孩儿捧哏的戴着个黑框眼镜，作派稳当端正，他多少放了点心，却又多少有些难明的失落。

——该为他操心的人，本来也不是你呀。  
心底的苦笑被召唤师的点名凌空打断，张国立端坐在上首翻着名册喊“金霏、陈曦”。他习惯性地起身摘眼镜，转身迎接周围人鼓励的时候，已经看不清人脸了。可仍有一抹鲜活的紫色闯进他的眼帘，映着小孩儿月牙一般的笑意，听见小家伙熟悉的嗓声用轻了很多的力度说，“加油呀……”  
他既摘了眼镜，就连耳朵都不太好使起来，也不确定那声加油的前后，有没有带着一句轻不可闻的“哥哥”。  
镜头刺眼而焦灼的灯光扑面而来，他在闪光灯下回应的笑容礼貌而僵硬。

站到场地中央的第一句开口几乎破了音，而陈曦够义气的出了同样的小状况，差点咬掉了假牙——所幸他们底子实在太深厚，已经不必要在头一场计较这点瑕疵。从张国立手里接过令牌的时候，金霏用余光扫见，摄像机又向着小孩儿那边去了；小家伙边鼓掌边向旁边的人说着什么，话听不清，表情也看不清，只有拍手的姿势依旧在模糊的光影里可爱得像个小浣熊。他按捺下翻涌的心思拉着陈曦回场，给全场的同行们鞠一个躬，轻轻松松避过和任一个人眼神交流的可能。他戴好眼镜归位，在镜头下的眼神恢复锐利清明，脑海里却一片混沌。  
他和陈曦拿到的令牌是第四块。身后的选手一对对往台口走，令牌一块块发出去，就算张国立的眉头皱得渐渐苛刻起来，还是没阻了第十块牌儿出手的笃定。好些人在镜头的死角偷偷打起呵欠，陈曦都把腿架起来挺直了背强打精神，而金霏还在执着地端坐着，指尖暗自掐算剩下的人数。应该是还有人能拿到机会的——再不然，他几乎要怀疑旁边两个紫大褂儿是混进选手区的观众了。  
而他此时连小孩儿的真名姓还未知晓。张国立在台上低声叨咕，“这牌儿都发没了，还有没上来的呢，可怎么办哪……”  
台下连选手带观众一齐乐了出来，明知道老先生不是真的如此没谱儿，也都警醒了些等着看下面的好戏。张国立若无其事地翻开下一页名册，“没事，后面的人争取再给抢回来。来吧下一组，辛杰，姬攀——”  
右手边有人站起来了。金霏陡然挺直了腰板。那两个紫色的影子从他余光里掠过，大步流星迈向上场门的方位。辛杰，辛杰，金霏把这名字在嘴里无声地咀嚼了几遍，前面念的应该是逗哏，看小家伙的欢脱劲儿也应该是逗哏；只是这连蹦带颠儿的样子实在不太稳当，也不怕摔，待会儿上场了你可别……

舞台中央灯火通明。台下的人有气无力地拍着疲惫的手掌。金霏推推眼镜，把目光聚在焦点，灼灼望上台去，几乎能把舞台点燃。这是他今天第一次清楚地看见，看见小孩儿穿大褂时的正脸——  
他在那一瞬间如遭雷亟，全身血液一起冰冷，连刚刚急促跳动的心脏都直坠下去，死无葬身之地。

那不是他的小家伙了。不是在他怀里乖巧过也桀骜过，却始终清清爽爽干干净净的小孩儿了。头毛依旧打着倔强的卷儿，依旧脸儿圆圆笑容闪闪；可那一脸浓墨重彩的妆面，凭空让那张娃娃脸一夕之间虚长了好几岁。两腮的粉底把婴儿肥生生涂出了法令纹，通红的唇彩在本来光滑的嘴唇上愈显油腻；连他最喜欢的那双似能永远灵气洋溢的大眼睛，都被周围漾开的一圈乌涂涂的眼影，衬得死气沉沉，再无一丝光彩。  
你是谁呀。金霏无力再看，心底只剩一个声音在喃喃呐喊，你是谁呀。  
那个让他心旌摇曳牵肠挂肚的小孩儿，那个在他背后小小声说着有一点喜欢的小孩儿，那个为未来，为梦想，为自己偏离大众的取向彷徨迷路，只等有人来牵他的手教他向哪儿走的小孩儿——  
你把他，藏到哪里去了啊？

他这一整天的期待被须臾掏空，连挺直的腰身都塌下去，颓然靠在硬梆梆的椅背上。陈曦径直瞅着台上，没察觉搭档的心绪起伏，只自顾自地小声问，“这捧哏的名字有点儿耳熟——嘿我说，是不是有个陕西快板传人，也是姓姬的，就这位？”  
“捧哏我没注意，我就觉得这逗哏的，”他背后金霏沉甸甸的声音，如同从嗓子眼里挤出来的，“画这黑眼圈儿，我看着就腻歪。……”  
这声音把陈曦都吓得一凛。一整天录下来，镜头从金霏这里捕捉去了无数的中肯点评，偶有失误的他给些惋惜之辞，实在外行的被他一笑而过，谁都没能像辛杰这样惹得他忽然声色俱厉。陈曦扭头瞅他，金霏眼神已经低沉下去，晦暗难明，所幸没再说出别的什么。  
  
小孩儿的表演开始了。那从一开始旋转跳跃出场就不可收拾的欢腾，化成令人不悦的跳脱感，蔓延到他的整段节目里。“相声新势力”五个字在金霏耳内飘过去一阵，他才想起小孩儿说过的“三百六十行，行行出棒槌”，合着真是出自他们老板。金霏开始从脑子里努力掏对卢鑫的记忆，台上是极新颖极亮眼的风格没错，却未至于脱线到这么“棒槌”。他听着辛杰在场上学猫学狗，连连皱眉，心想你怎么就不跟你们老板学点儿好呢？  
姬攀终于把快板掏出来了。陈曦说得没错，这扎扎实实的功夫确实好像家传。只可惜那边《三打白骨精》没说几句，就被辛杰接了去，续上一段除了词儿里有唐僧孙悟空、就再和传统搭不上辙的改编唱段。这个原唱金霏还是有印象，《青春修炼手册》，来自一个当红时全员只有十几岁的青少年组合，也是没少招惹了圈外人的口水。难怪小孩儿拿来用——可除了你，还有谁喜欢？还有谁听得懂这个呢……  
他听着已经全然游离主题的歌声，连连摇头。那孩子还在唱，连唱带跳的表演把气息都带乱，转到目光和金霏对上的一刹那，更是调门儿一飘，令金霏从头到尾最担心的嗓子隐隐有些走音，到底还是疲了。

“长了！”金霏厉声说，紧皱的眉头和尖锐的贬斥音色，被通盘收进摄像机里，连身边的长腿姑娘都吓得悄悄侧目。陈曦忍不住在镜头转开的时候，拿手肘捅了捅他，压低声音，“兄弟，过了啊……过了。”  
金霏把身子正了正，头却垂下去，嗓音低得令人窒息，“哥，我不想看了。”  
陈曦急声说：“你别闹！这快完事儿了……咋了你，不舒服是不是？我记得你也没有肩周炎哪。”  
“肩周……？”金霏一愣，这才发现自己的手下意识捂在了左肩膀上。那当然不是什么肩周炎，那是小孩儿就在今早给他留下的另一处齿痕，明明比脖子上被陈曦调侃过那个“蚊子牙印”要轻要浅，却在此时泛起撕心裂肺的疼痛。  
台上辛杰那一段不伦不类的唱已经结束，台下拍手叫好者有之，和金霏一样摇头不满者有之，无论怎样，这小孩儿独树一帜的风格倒是给全场人都提了把精神。张国立竟然也颇有称许，一副为难模样，求救也似回过头喊，“导演组！怎么办哪！……”

老戏精——不对老戏骨，自然而然地拎出了前面两组给了令牌又有心反悔的，叫他们再拿才艺对决。和辛杰姬攀对挑的是兰州一对选手，唱了个花儿虽然不甚完美，倒也有板有辙。金霏屏住呼吸，看辛杰在台上对姬攀挤眉弄眼。姬攀刚才展示的快板功夫倒真足以拿来一战，但大概是担心有技穷之嫌，反推着辛杰上去。金霏的心又被拎起来，听见辛杰落落大方在舞台中央说，“我给大家下个一字马吧。”  
他骤然想起小孩儿昨晚本想要拿来敷衍他的说辞，学过民族舞看来不全是假的。辛杰又早已把大褂系起来了，黑色水裤把腿倒是衬得笔直，却也挡住了只有金霏见过的柔软腰线。小孩儿在他神思飘忽之际，已经把一字马、小叉，以及玩笑般的前后下腰一连串表演完毕，竟然有胆量向他这边望过来，眼神里似乎写得有字，是“我会跳舞的，没骗你呀”。  
昨夜小家伙用腿缠住他腰身时，那坚韧的力道和恰到好处的角度，已不容他再回想。兰州那对选手自认功力不足，主动把令牌让了出去。连带着被夺走令牌的还有金霏他们同社的兄弟，他的心情进一步深坠谷底。

这一天终于算是尘埃落定，入围的和落选的都一同呼啦啦涌出秀场。有人在队伍里轻声讨论着，说可能下一轮是PK赛，自己挑对手捉对儿厮杀。金霏浑浆浆地挪着步子往出走，听见个熟悉的声音说，“那我和老叶就选辛杰姬攀，先给他们弄下去。师哥，师哥——哎金霏！你是不是也有点看不惯？”  
陈曦戳戳金霏，示意他理人，一边回头替他答话，“何止是有点儿。寅飞你知道你师哥这脾气，那小孩儿眼线画得，嘿，给他强迫症都看犯了。”  
周围人哄笑起来，显见得被议论的焦点人物离这边儿远着。金霏脑子还在嗡嗡作响，好一会儿才反应过来刚才是谁说了什么，忽然就回过魂儿来，追着刚才跟他说话却被无视的师弟喊，“李寅飞！——记住把那画眼线的小孩儿给我留着，你们谁都不许惦记！”  
陈曦吓得使劲往后拽他，左右顾盼，幸好没有摄像机跟拍。老大哥望望四周，旁人都被金霏周身透出的寒意吓得远离了他们尺余。他只好讪笑着帮忙向众人打岔，“好么，一下子把金霏‘银’飞全都惹翻儿了，这小孩儿还真不是一般人。”  
哄笑再度响起，气氛似乎有些缓和。陈曦趁机把金霏扯到贴墙边处，沉声提醒，“你可有点儿没完了啊。咱们本来就挺多人盯着的了，你别让人抓住话柄。话说你跟那小孩儿多大仇？要不是岁数不对，我都怀疑他是你私生子了，你看你这恨铁不成钢的劲……”  
金霏苦笑抬眼，仿佛看见辛杰两张截然不同的脸孔，带着同样的盈盈笑意，在他眼前交错。

——我哪里是恨铁不成钢，我是恨自己没能成为熔炼你的炉火啊，  
你的技艺和心一起迷失在歧途，我却哪一边都抓不住。


	5. Chapter 5

金霏没想到自己会比小孩儿记仇。马上要上台动真功夫了，他眼前还浮现着挑选对手时，对面的辛杰歪着头看自己的样子。今天的眼妆不再乌涂涂的了，墨线挑出飞扬的眼角，多了那么一分媚气劲儿，落在他眼里却格外的恼人。小孩儿全然不知似的弯起嘴角，小白牙闪出挑衅的光芒，说，“——放马过来呀，两位哥哥。”  
那一刻金霏端着话筒的手有一点僵了，不知道脸上的笑容是否也同样凝滞。陈曦怕他又忍不住，帮他引开火力般地，开始乐呵呵地劝辛杰去把眼线纹上。小孩儿被激着了，破了音儿地在对面喊“等我出了名肯定纹”，把金霏的魂儿终于喊回来。直到被拎进访谈的小黑屋，叫他们说说挑对手的想法，他才拾起精神，轻轻摇了摇头。

“从老到小，我没见过有一个人带着这样打扮上台的。……”  
“倒不是说不好看，我是不明白他什么目的。是和他的演出内容有关系，还是……”  
“……不是说不好看。”  
他在摄像机前转开目光，有气无力地重复着，下意识的。陈曦全然不知他心底里的波澜汹涌，随口跟了一句，“嗐——你别遮着说了，那就是不好看。”  
你不知道。金霏想。明明可以很好看的，那孩子——如果不把自己那张脸祸害成那个德性，就算和同来自新势力、被同行们一致夸奖讨喜的窦晨光相比也不会差，至少一样占个可爱；可就算那样，他那段活……  
“我觉得就是为了博眼球。”他咬着牙作出结语，冒出一个大胆的想法，小孩儿该不会是把这里当成他的非诚勿扰了吧。

“那您二位选PK对手也是因为……”跟拍导演悄悄往后挪了挪，大概生怕金霏隔空训起人来，殃及池鱼。金霏晃神地梗了梗脖子，访谈室的小门没有关好，仿佛有一抹紫色的影子悄悄闪现在了门缝里。他眼神瞬时低沉下去，声音却坚硬起来：  
“不是说我们挑弱的来。我得让那俩孩子知道，对相声这门艺术，得有敬畏之心，和尊重——”  
门缝里的紫色不见了。  
也许并不是他。金霏暗中叹了口气。

从访谈室里走出来的时候，陈曦低声对他说，“你多余。”  
“啥？”金霏警醒地转过头来。陈曦指一指他手里被捏出褶皱的二十强“点将谱”，“早知道大伙儿给咱俩捧到第一位，可着咱们先挑，你是不是不用跟李寅飞叫板了？……不过话说回来这小孩儿还真是块肥肉啊，逮谁谁不惦记啊——又好打，又师出有名。”  
金霏低头不语，手心里那张花花绿绿如超市海报的纸儿揉成一团，人人面目扭曲，只有辛杰那一块儿被他平平整整铺在掌心。是小孩儿初见时璞玉般的模样，咧着嘴的笑容有几分不知天高地厚的傻气，却依然胜过那一场华丽而媚俗的招摇。  
你要是就这个样子，穿着大褂儿，却没画那个黑眼圈的，让我见第一面，该多好呢。  
“让你说得咱们欺负年轻人似的。要不咱换个人PK？”他抬头僵硬地冲陈曦傻乐。后者哼他一声，“行啊，要显能耐的话，前面厉害的任你挑。包袱铺的老人儿？还是你那亲师弟？还是上过春晚的，还是德云社的？——只要你别欺负人家台湾来的小姑娘……”

“得得得，不换不换。你就知道怜香惜玉。”金霏把头摇得如同拨浪鼓，显出不爱听的样子。  
他攥紧手掌，纸张和心脏一起被抽紧，让他想起那天在刘铨淼手里看见的，同样皱巴巴的十元钞票。  
——是你先不要我了呀。他恨恨地想。

短兵相接的结果显而易见。小孩儿输得彻彻底底也坦坦荡荡，脸上从头到尾带着笑，却始终没转向金霏那边看一眼。  
他是不敢和自己对上视线呢还是怎么样，金霏想不明白。金霏自己是没少往左手边观望的，毕竟不戴眼镜的时候什么眼神都可以被解释为看不清楚——所以他也就始终没能确定，那双眼睛里除了坦然的遗憾，还闪着多少不甘和难过。他只听见小孩儿用教人恨不起来的笑音儿，放肆地喊，“下次来的话我就要拿冠军——”  
连郭德纲都忍不住笑着叫好，许是想起了自己年轻时的不知死活。金霏实在奈不住心软，转过来和陈曦一起给他鼓掌，可小孩儿还是没有扭过头来。两组人马告别拥抱，迎上来的是姬攀。金霏敷衍地和他互相拍了两下，转头去看，辛杰已经从陈曦怀里滑出来跑走了。金霏目送着他和姬攀到英雄榜上摘下令牌，听见小孩儿难得有点怯生生地问节目组的人，“这个我能带走吗？……”  
陈曦推他，他才想起来回过头应对两位召唤师，拿了扇子回去后台。其他选手一拥而上，差点把他们哥俩扔起来喝彩，好像没人记得自己的生路也只余了一半一半。李寅飞迎上来，皱着眉问，“怎么着师哥，你这气儿怎么没见顺点呢？”

金霏扶扶眼镜，苦笑着拍拍师弟，“这不也消停不下来么，回头还要进小黑屋。——你加油啊。”

他们被工作人员见缝插针地再度推进访谈室，小黑屋里比之前多了包纸巾，只抽出了一张，却没用过，叠得工工整整的留在座位上。陈曦心情大好地挥挥手，跟工作人员打镲，“拿走啊这个，拿走～我们俩赢了，用不着哭。”  
副导演跟着乐，“是是，不是给您二位预备的。这不刚才我们看着有点儿——咳，那位小老师也倔，憋了半天，硬把眼泪给憋回去了。”  
连摄像都趁机多嘴：“他可不能哭。他那个眼线容易花啊。”  
金霏坐在椅子上忽然觉得千言万语都被梗住，木然地盯了会儿旁边桌子上的老村长。工作人员以为他渴了，递过来瓶景田，金霏怔了怔接住，却半晌没拧开，扭头问陈曦，“咱还有啥要说么？”  
“啊？”陈曦没反应过来，挠挠脑瓜，“我是没啥——本来也意料之中么，你要没的说咱就不说。”  
“那我们就……先不录了吧。”金霏冲节目组的各位拱手，“我俩先回去，还惦记看后面节目呢。”  
副导演跟在屁股后面送人，对摄像唠叨着金霏老师可是个段子手，待会儿跟紧了录，后台包袱不比台上少云云。金霏听得有点烦躁起来，才离开他们的视线，就停住了脚。陈曦疑惑地看着他，“观战室不在这边么？你要上哪儿……”  
“我知道。”金霏转身甩开他，“我去趟厕所。”

他又用上厕所来当借口了。东方台同档的综艺不止《相声有新人》，好几个同时在工作的演播厅发出千奇百怪的回音，充斥漫长的走廊。金霏在忙乱的人群和器材之间穿梭，大褂绊着水裤踉踉跄跄，不知该去往何处。每一个角落都太嘈杂，每一扇门都人来人往——  
没有一个地方，能放得下一个想要安静而孤独地、偷偷抹一把眼泪的小孩儿。没有一个地方。

走廊的尽头终于空旷了几分，过道灯似乎有几盏没来得及修，忽明忽暗交错出诡异的反光。一群杂物横七竖八地堆在洗手间外，在偌大的电视台里挤成一团荒凉的布景。心底那股冲动愈加强烈的，拽着金霏往里走，下一秒就让他看见，那个孤零零杵在洗手池边上，微微垂着头的紫色身影——  
在这儿呢。是他的小家伙啊。  
金霏动了动嘴唇，却没发出声音。手指无意识地攥得紧了些，他才反应起来自己一直在握着什么，低头看去，是那张从访谈室座位上不知什么时候拾起来的纸巾，依旧叠得方方正正一尘不染，白得仿佛透明，仿佛足以映见小孩儿刚才强打精神，硬把所有眼泪咽下去的模样。那模样和眼前对着镜子默默发呆的背影重合，捎带着勾出那个糜艳开篇、却注定不该有结局的夜晚，几重影像合成一个立体的辛杰，再也磨灭不去。  
金霏露出苦笑。这个曾经让他迷恋让他沉沦的，让他气恨让他厌弃的，让他以为理当忘却的小家伙，却最终连面对面都不必，只用一滴未流下来的眼泪，就足以让他一败涂地。

他向辛杰的方向迈出第一步，布鞋在冰凉砖地上摩擦出几不可闻的轻响。辛杰的背影轻轻颤动了下，他听见那个熟悉的声音带着哭腔在低声恳求，“别进来……”  
他愣在原地，一时还以为自己的影子从镜面里被暴露。小孩儿的声音继续微微颤抖，“……不管你是谁，求你了，等一会儿……”  
金霏定了定神，这才看清辛杰手边有个像是卸妆油的小瓶，大概是想要弄干净脸再痛痛快快哭一场的，却在打开瓶盖之前就被泪水迷了眼睛。他拼力把胸口那股烧灼般的疼痛按捺下去，径直上前，在小孩儿讶然回身之前，轻轻按住了对方的肩膀。  
“小家伙……”  
他喊出那个久违的称呼，如预期的感到小孩儿身子极轻微的战栗。  
“……你原来这么霸道，连哭个鼻子都要清场吗。”

卸妆油小瓶子当啷一声滑到洗手池中央，几张棉片纸轻飘飘地一起散落。辛杰仓皇地逃出他未来得及合拢的拥抱，抬一抬眼睛，刚眨一下就察觉泪光泛滥似的，又转头避开他。金霏轻声问，“你那搭档怎么没跟你一块儿呢？”  
辛杰沉默了片刻，好像努努力又把眼泪收了回去。然后还是垂着头，清清嗓子答他，“我跟他说让我自己呆会儿。……”

“行，他还挺善解人意的。”金霏看着他，忽然想起姬攀在台上老父亲般给小孩儿摩挲胸口的样，不自觉声音就泛出几分酸味，“你们公司那些个对你特别好、就可惜直得跟钢管似的哥哥……就有他一个呗？”  
辛杰终于再次抬起眼睛来看他，歪着头摆出他惯用的防备姿态，语声却轻得有几分心虚，“我不知道你在说什么呀哥哥。——咱们不是在节目里头一次见吗，咱俩很熟么？”

装。继续装。金霏差点脱口而出要骂人，若不是曾经肌肤相亲的记忆太过鲜明，小孩儿不由自主的逃避太难隐藏，他差点要以为自己只是认错了一对双胞胎兄弟。他向前欺上寸许，急促的气息把辛杰逼退到墙角。小家伙的手指被他强迫地捉住，覆上自己颈间的齿印，那里的结痂早已脱落，落下一点粗糙的痕迹。  
“不熟是不是？……好，你好好看看这儿，你自己咬的，”金霏勉力眨出一个微笑的眼神，眼睛却忽然泛起无限酸涩，“都给我盖过章儿了，现在不想认账了吗？”  
为什么人们总爱忘却所有甜蜜的过往，却只有疼痛被记得呢，  
——因为吻痕一夜就褪色，伤口却会留疤。

辛杰目光顺着他手指方向飘忽掠过，瞳孔在瞥见那处伤痕时微微闪了光，很快又黯淡下去。  
“……是你先想不认账的。”他狠狠地抽了下鼻子，喉咙里似有哽咽在盘旋，“明明是你要先把我弄走的——现在我也得卷铺盖卷儿回家了，再不会有人知道咱俩睡过了，你还想怎么着啊……”  
金霏怔在原地。小孩儿把被他握在掌心的手指偷偷抽走，气哼哼地揉着自己的鼻尖。金霏看着他泛红的眼角，骤然觉得自己的呼吸也紧滞起来，轻轻摇摇头说，“原来你是这么想我的。……”  
他的字眼无端带了歧义，误伤到小孩儿心里埋得最深最怕别人知道的地方。  
“你别自作多情了！……我才没有想你，我一点都不想你，”辛杰猛地扬起脸，终于带着哭腔喊出声来，“我连你号码儿都扔了，就是怕忍不住会打给你——”

他的视野突然在一瞬间被占满。眼前的温热呼吸逼得太近，他后背眼看就要贴上冰冷的墙面，又被熟悉的体温紧紧包围。金霏温暖的亲吻落下来，把他禁锢在墙角里无法逃脱。直到金属镜框带着凉意微微硌疼了他的脸，他才想起挣扎推拒，硬生生地掰开那个人正在撕扯他大褂盘扣的手指。  
“你放手……你不是嫌我糟践相声吗，”他狠狠地甩开金霏的手，抽噎着，“那你别糟践我的大褂啊……”  
金霏被他的抽泣声陡然惊醒，讪讪地放开手，向后退了两步。辛杰把他推开了，才发觉围拢在周身的温暖跟着也散去了；他下意识地抬头去找，泪光模糊的视线里，金霏仍在不远处看着他。那些严厉而苛责的眼神已经在镜片背后融化无踪，一起柔软下来的声音，在对他说：  
“……我没嫌你糟践相声，我只是嫌弃你那个黑眼圈儿，糟践了你那段节目，还有你。”

他到底不太懂怎么哄人，没能说出一个示好的字眼，可声音和眼神都温柔得足以让人溺在里面一辈子。辛杰咬紧了唇齿去瞪他，眼眶发红发涨，终于盛不下这几天来积攒的委屈，泪水一眨眼就决堤似地涌出来。金霏比他还要手足无措地凑过去，用袖口轻轻遮住他泪湿的眼睛。辛杰想起什么似的，边呜咽边抬起手挡住他，“你别碰，不用你管……你大褂那么白的……这眼线掉色儿！……”  
金霏愣了下神，往自己收回的袖口上看了一眼，才发现月白色料子果然染上一片浅浅墨色。他再转头去看辛杰，小孩儿的眼圈又乌涂开了，和初赛那一晚腻腻歪歪的模样如出一辙。辛杰自己也往镜子里瞟了一眼，像是把自己也吓到似的，立马又扭开头去，找刚才掉落的小瓶子。  
卸妆油被金霏捡在了手里。他勉强回想起后台那些化妆师是怎么弄的，一知半解地拿那些棉花片儿沾了水，把卸妆油洇开，小心翼翼地覆在辛杰眼睑上。小孩儿终于驯服了些，乖乖地任他摆弄，一双大眼睛很快恢复干干净净的神采，只是眼角依然发着红。  
终于又看见这双眼睛了，金霏想，这双没有霓虹辉映、没有粉墨晕染也一样闪着光的眼睛——他伸出手去，提到半路又犹豫着停下，轻声问：“小家伙，你告诉我——你那天，头一轮上场那天，眼圈儿糊成那样……也是因为哭的吗？”

辛杰使劲摇了摇头，似乎完全不想承认，迟疑了片刻，还是从嗓子里浅浅地嗯了一声。金霏仿佛胸口被压住，忽然想起小孩儿第一回窝在自己怀里的那个夜晚，也是这样倔强而强作无谓的，会把眼泪深深埋藏起来直到藏不住。他握住辛杰的手腕，试探地问，“那，那时候——你是为什么哭呢？”  
“……因为看见你了呀。”  
小家伙哽着嗓子回答。金霏心里一沉，硬作轻松地凑过去想逗他笑，“我就有那么吓人？”  
“没有，”辛杰抬手又揉了揉自己鼻子，“可是我怕……我怎么也没想到会在这儿碰见你，我想你肯定要看不起我了，咱俩再也没可能了……”  
“什么话！”金霏厉声打断他，“你自己不是都说了，咱俩你情我愿的都AA制了，谁看不起谁啊？我也不是跟谁都能——”  
辛杰的眼睛忽然睁大，带着一脸期待凝视他，没擦干净的泪花闪动得像有彩虹在里面。金霏被他盯得反而气势弱下去几分，讷讷地咳嗽两声，低声说，“……我也不是想把你弄走才选的你。你自己清楚你那点能耐，能不能活过第二轮——再说你这小孩儿一看就好记仇，被谁淘汰了不得记恨谁一辈子。与其让你记着别人，还不如我亲手收拾你。……”  
小孩儿被他莫名又训了一顿，却忽然哑着嗓子破涕为笑。  
“我知道。——没关系，有本事你就等我以后长了能耐，你再继续收拾我，看咱俩谁能收拾得过谁。……我没说错吧哥哥？说你是演员也没错，说手艺人也没错，总之就是特别厉害还特别爱较真儿，尤其是对相声，较真得都有点死心眼儿……我也算是，没喜欢错人……”  
有什么关键字触动了金霏的反射弧，他心跳急剧加速，把小孩儿的腕子握得更紧。那张厉害的嘴嗫嚅半天，最后零零碎碎地崩出六个字来：  
“那……你还……喜欢吗。”

半晌没有回音。小孩儿是又犯倔了，可金霏不知道。绝望翻涌上来，他轻轻叹息一声放开辛杰的手，轻声说，“……光剩下讨厌了吧，现在。”  
辛杰眨着眼睛偷瞄他，眼角流过一丝顽皮的狡黠，说，“有一点儿。”  
他玩弄着手指，在金霏眸子黯下去那一刻机灵地补充上，“讨厌是有一点。可是之前那一点喜欢，变成很多很多了，变成特别特别喜欢了呀——”

金霏猛地把他无意识地挥起来、从“一点儿”比到“很多很多”的手重新拽住，连带着整个人都拉到怀里，死死抱紧。小孩儿本能地挣扎了两下，在他急促的呼吸凑近过来的时候忽然安静下来，听金霏贴在他耳畔的声音，低沉却也带着点紧张的，问，“……那你现在看我还像你下一任男朋友吗。”  
“——不像。”辛杰在他看不见的角落偷笑，再次把眼前这个傻哥哥吓得喘不过气，“不像下一任，像……现任的话，你乐意吗？”  
金霏半天才缓过神来，差点气得把小混蛋按在洗手台上打屁股，可面前是小孩儿亮晶晶的眼神在等他回音，他就再也狠不下心去，只深吸一口气，追问：“……可以带回家给你爸妈看的那种？”  
辛杰垂下眼睛，似是鼓足了很大的勇气似地，小声说：“你就不怕我老爸拿笤帚疙瘩把你打出去呀。”  
金霏向他的眼睛靠近，嘴唇堪堪贴上那忽闪的睫毛，在亲下去之前停顿一会儿，认真思考。  
“只要他老人家不打你就行，我这……我这个身板儿，我觉得还能扛得住。”  
小家伙嗷地欢呼一声，扑过来搂紧他的脖子。

嗡的一声震动，把纠缠在一起的两个人同时拉回现实。金霏从裤兜里掏出手机，脸色有点尴尬。辛杰趁机从他怀里跳开去，悄悄摸了摸自己红得发烫的脸，“哥哥你快回去吧。他们肯定要找你了……”  
走廊里有对讲机的声音，嘶嘶啦啦地响着靠近了。或许不是来找他们的，但也迟早要逼近这一方超脱于监控之外的小天地。金霏被辛杰从背后推着，恋恋不舍地眼看要迈出门槛，又停下来。辛杰差点一头撞在他背上，愣了一下也就顺势贴了上去，从后面俯在他耳边说，“哥哥你再给我写个电话号码呗。”  
“写，把你那眼线笔拿来我给你写，”金霏哭笑不得地回头，“这回找张一百块钱的写，看你还舍不舍得随手乱扔。”  
“电视台没地儿买东西嘛……”辛杰扒在他背上碎碎念，“要不然我也舍不得，十块钱呢……”

那你那个时候，就舍得那么坚决地要把我忘了呀。金霏想着没问出口，小孩儿纠结的小心思已经足够令他心疼。还好上天仍然悲悯，把他到底还是交到他手里。他牵着辛杰一同往外走，嘴里没忘了硬梆梆的命令，“以后不许去酒吧那种地方了啊。”  
“那当然了嘛。”辛杰乖乖地跟在他身后点头。  
“也不许再画那么难看的眼妆上台。”  
“唔……嗯。”  
“也不许……”  
辛杰噗哧一声捏了捏他的手，“哥哥你到底是想跟我谈恋爱还是想教我做人啊？”  
“都有。”金霏转过来，脸色严肃认真，手却没点正经地掐了一把辛杰的脸。  
“也得跟你谈恋爱，也得教你做人，也要教你做艺——”

“教那么多啊……”  
小家伙用不太耐烦的口吻嘟囔，眼神里却透露着来日方长的小小开心，忽地又眨眨毫无心机的眼睫，“那我能教你做什么呢哥哥？”  
那文字陷阱下得太过明显，而金霏义无反顾地沉落，甘之如饴。  
他把小孩儿手背牵起，印上一个虔诚而坚定的亲吻，微笑着回答说，“……爱呀。”

FIN


End file.
